(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and in particular, to an LCD support which allows an LCD to be adjusted and a bottom seat for adjusting the elevational angle of an LCD. The present invention is a bottom seat of an LCD which has a simple structure and lowers the cost of production.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An LCD without an adjustable height structure may not be suitable for users who are particularly short or tall in height. One way of overcoming this problem of a fixed height LCD is by adjusting the height of the table or desk supporting the display. It is very common for the desk or the table to have many articles or objects on it, such as the host computer, printer, etc. As a result, adjusting the height of the table can be time consuming. Even if the height of the table is adjusted, the user may still have to be seated in an uncomfortable position in order to operate the computer for a prolonged period. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above drawback by providing an improved structure of an LCD.
Taiwanese patent publication nos. 375316, 390451 disclose the structure of a conventional LCD. The LCD is provided with a retractable platform device or a hydraulic cylinder to adjust the height of the LCD. However, one common drawback of these two LCDs is that the structure is complicated and therefore, it is very laborious. to install. This will cause an increase in the cost of production. Additionally, the adjusting the height of the LCD is not convenient. The weight of the LCD has been increased which not only takes up more space but also causes greater inconvenience in its transportation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a LCD, which mitigates the drawbacks disclosed above.